


Tell Me All of the Things that Make You Feel at Ease

by mr_bonez



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birds, Captain Sparkles is George's dad, Fluff, Gen, George and Tubbo are siblings, Mentioned Captain Sparkles, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, No Slash, Self-Indulgent, this is just some kinnie shit guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_bonez/pseuds/mr_bonez
Summary: Little smiles drawn by kids he didn't quite know stared up at him expectantly.George smiled back.orGeorge is tasked with bringing Tommy (and Tubbo) to buy his favorite genre of music – classical.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 49





	Tell Me All of the Things that Make You Feel at Ease

The sun shone softly on George's back, like a hug from a long lost friend who you'd missed far too much. Dandelions swayed in the grass, the blades reaching up high to consume them uncharacteristically, because he knew that the grass downtown had not yet been shred away. Colorful flowers grew up from boxes settled on the edges of windows and their oak shutters settled on the left and right sides. Brick walls accented with pleasant wood palettes and large oaks curling down to shade the chalk-speckled sidewalk. Little smiles drawn by kids he didn't quite know stared up at him expectantly. 

George smiled back.

His little brother and their closest friend chattered a few squares ahead. Tubbo was quiet, but Tommy was loud and he could hear every word that fell off his tongue though he didn't bother to catch them. George wondered where Phil had gone wrong, producing a child so unlike the others around him — quiet, polite, very few with a rebellious streak. They were gentle and fair. Tommy was not. He supposed that was his charm, though, and to lose that would make him just like everyone around him. Boring, if you would. 

And Tubbo wouldn't have a friend close enough to have sleepovers with like he did with Dream and Sapnap. 

He wondered how he'd gotten dragged along for this trip. 

Phil certainly wasn't too busy to accompany Tommy to the music store and neither were the older children of the Minecraft family (He'd asked about the last name before too, trust me. Phil said they were foreign, but they couldn't name a place specifically and spoke the language of everyone else. Wilbur said that Phil was on the run from the mafia and had simply chosen a stupid last name to change to. The Captain said it was none of his business as to why their last name was what it was and had tapped George's forehead and called him by his full name—George Sparkles—and that was that.)

He thought he might blame Tubbo. From what he heard, Tommy always wanted to bring him along wherever he went and assumed that Phil begged (take that with a grain of salt, he barely even asked) him to bring Tommy so they could have some quality bonding time outside of the house for once. A bird chirped from a bush nearby, prompting George to pause as the younger boys continued down the street they'd traversed since childhood.

The little creature hopped a bit further down the twig and tilted its head, eyes wide like black dots of paint on its face, the only thing telling him that it wasn't being the shine from the sun reflecting off the orbs. He fought the urge to hold out a finger and try to get it to hop on. He didn't want to scare it off and he didn't want to fall too far behind. He walked off instead, allowing a soft smile to grace his face. He might be stuck dealing with two hyperactive kids, but today wouldn't be too bad.

He thought about the bird, flying away, and ran to catch up to the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> the tags say it all guys this is just some kinnie shit djsjs


End file.
